sith_reformfandomcom-20200213-history
Maximilian Valerius
Biography Maximilian Valerius, or simply Valerius, has always found himself as the underdog whilst growing up. Coming from a society where influence and connections meant everything, his upbringing from lower-class society gave him a distinct disadvantage when compared to his peers. His mother and father both served in the Imperial Military. His father, an enlisted man with over twenty-years of service in the Imperial Army and his mother served as a military clerk within the capital for a brief eight years of service. Enthused with the thought of serving the Empire as his parents he joined with the Imperial Youth until the age of fourteen. By the time it came to decide what he wanted to do with his life in the Empire he was simply told that his only choice was at best to serve like his father, as an enlisted man that could perhaps at least climb the echelons that way. However he had greater ambitions. His dream was always to join the Imperial Navy and after three attempts to join the academy he was finally accept, this was mainly impart by the fact that his test scores were higher than anyone else within his class and that his only reason for failing to enter the previous two times was due to the fact that he came from a "lesser background". It was clear that during his time within the academy that many of his fellow young officers attempted to get him to wash out. Mocked for his upbringing and lack of family name he was often provoked to fight or strike a fellow student. He did not allow himself to be baited by such tactics as he knew any retaliation on his part could mean the end of an already fragile career, so for years he withheld the abuse and teasing only to prove himself with his superior test scores and practical applications of being tested as a military commander. Valerius has served the Empire for nearly fifty-years. His rise through the ranks were slow and often he saw those beneath him, or with known connections, be promoted faster than he would be. In spite of this he was able to achieve the rank of Admiral and one of the longest serving front-line officers in the Empire. His steadfast dedication to the Empire and tactics on the battlefield has awarded him with numerous accolades from his commanding officers and nicknames from those who served under him. WIP Personality and Traits Valerius is many things: A loyal servant, an inspiration to his troops, a mindful tactician, and a butcher without remorse. Clawing his way to recognition has steeled his personality and his outlook on how one serves. Because of this he shows little respect for complacency and laziness and detests at the thought of not performing at one-hundred percent efficiency. When it comes to those directly under his command Valerius can prove to be a positive force. He trusting to his officers and is one of the few Imperial admirals that wishes to hear out his staff when it comes tactics and situations, believing that great ideas can often from those we least expect. To those he serves in the Empire he is a weapon. His fierce loyalty to the Imperial cause has proven to others that he is a great asset proving that by the end of the day that he gets results. To those he fights against he is a war criminal. The concepts of remorse or pity are lost to him. Though he may respect an enemy commanding officer, these instances are rare as he views most Republic officers, like many of their troops, to be poorly trained and lacking in true guile. He sees to crush the hearts and will of those he faces whether that comes from superior tactics and sheer destruction. "Innocent? You seem to have a skewed understanding on what it means to be in a war. Do you know what civilians provide in a war? They help grow the economy, enlist to become fresh troops to the front, provide food and aid in the war including medical and scientific. Understand that there was no killing of 'innocent civilians', just the destruction of enemy war assets and nothing more." -- Admiral Maximilian Valerius